


Cat's Love

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: 76 week day 5: CourtingSix courted Siete a bit like a cat.





	Cat's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!!!! YEEEAAAHH!!!
> 
> The two upcoming fics are maybe my favorites of this entire collection.... Hopefully you all enjoy them too!

"...Don't do that again."

It was hardly a mumble, barely audible over the roar of the Airship's engines. Siete was far too preoccupied patching himself up to notice what Six was saying. 

"What was that?"

"...Nothing."

And like that, he was gone. 

In the typical Six fashion. Not like Siete could do much to change it, even if their relationship had evolved over time. That might be part of why Siete fell in love in the first place. 

Who could say, really?

The alcohol stung as he treated his wounds, briefly biting his finger before carrying on. 

Maybe he should get something for Six soon…

* * *

Flowers. 

Honest to skies, in the flesh, actual  _ flowers.  _

What kind of game was Six even  _ playing  _ with him?!

The sentiment definitely made him blush, taking cautious steps towards his desk. He acted as though a trap would be placed right in front of the gift- but Six wouldn't be so cruel, would he?

Siete sure hoped so. 

Paper crinkled under his hand as he lifted up the massive bouquet- how on earth did Six even get this onto the ship? Let alone sneak it into his room?

Some questions just were never meant to be answered. 

Or, that's how Siete liked to think of it. 

Regardless, who was he to pass this up? He would  _ definitely  _ need to repay Six at some point… Dinner perhaps? Maybe flowers in return?

No matter- he could figure that out once he found a vase for the gorgeous blooms. 

_ How did he know about my weird relation to Primrose? _

...It could always be just a coincidence…

* * *

The gifts got more complex with each passing day.

Well, perhaps that was not  _ exactly  _ the case, but in Siete's mind, each coming gift was somehow more valuable than the last. 

Although the massive amount of material goods made Six appear more like some sort of courting bird than anything. 

If only he could assign a memory to each object… a sign of affection there, the exact, replicated scene of Six's face there…

He was no magic worker, much to his dismay. And as the days passed, his room slowly filled with knick-knacks. 

Enough to sell to Siero for a hefty sum- but he wouldn't  _ dream  _ of such a heinous crime. 

Even as he admired the lamplight through the facets of a glass gem, he couldn't help but think that something was missing. 

He hadn't even  _ seen  _ Six. Not since the gifts started to arrive. 

No chance to thank him, or kiss him, or even  _ hold  _ him. Although they hadn't quite reached the point of the latter two options. 

Didn't stop Siete from fantasizing about them. Did Six know much of kissing? And holding another person? Had he himself long grown rusty in his practice of intimacy as the years progressed? 

Skies, now he was talking like he was some kind of old fart…

You can't take the sentimentality from the man, that's for sure. 

But that wouldn't stop him from using sentimentality to get Six out of his little shadow den. 

* * *

  
  


_ Fuck, this was far too easy.  _

When he was  _ sleeping.  _ That's when Six tried to get the next gift in.

Although this must have been a gamble for him- Six had  _ never  _ tried something so bold…

Sadly, his risk wasn't going to pay off. Siete was too light of a sleeper for that to work. 

From between slitted eyelids, he could see Six's cloaked form arrange an assortment of things on his desk- one was new, the others he was just toying with. 

The more Siete thought about it, the more catlike Six became.

Such snooping, however, posed a dilemma. 

Should he stay satisfied with laying and watching? Or should he risk rising?

The payout for making himself known was immense- but so was the risk. 

He didn't entirely know what the risk was- just that it was probably pretty big. 

… That never stopped him before. 

Six stopped in his tracks, ears perked as Siete began to rustle around. 

"You got bold, Six."

That immediately made him freeze- Six appeared like he was going to make a bolt for the exit, but he held himself back. 

"I appreciated all the gifts though."

Rising to his feet, the cold air of the cabin brushed his skin. Six made no further attempt to bolt as Siete stepped closer. 

"I missed you!!! Where were you?"

"...Nowhere that matters."

Pouting, Siete found himself draping his arms around Six- despite perhaps his better judgment. "I missed you though!! Just gonna leave your boyfriend all by his lonesome?"

Six's ears drooped- poor kid, probably assumed the worst. "I-i-"

Silence filled the room as Siete embraced him properly. 

"I love these objects Six… but the one I wanted to see was you."

He could feel hands gently brushing against his back, Six likely struggling to find a response. That was fine- he could definitely take his time. 

Things were just beginning, after all. 

* * *

  
  


Even as he admired the lamplight through the facets of the clear gem, he couldn't help but think that something was missing. 

"Six, how many gifts were you planning on giving me back then?"

His husband gave him an odd look, furrowing his brow and scrunching his nose ever so slightly. "...No clue."

"I still have the gifts you know."

That got him a raised eyebrow. Six's tone was dripping with suspicion. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"That happened  _ years  _ ago."

Siete just chuckled, rising from their wooden table and trotting down the hall to their bedroom. Even after they left the ship to enjoy their honeymoon, Siete insisted on taking everything with them. Siete wanted to have a true home, first and foremost.

And no one was left to take care of the one he was raised in. 

So they moved in- dusted, bought linens, all of those odd domestic things from his childhood he thought he would never grow to perform himself. 

He never would have believed they would get this far back when he got those gifts. 

Their relationship was hardly a bud back then- he couldn't help but grin as he lifted the chest he stored in the closet, returning to the kitchen to show his husband all his treasures. 

_ Husband.  _ Past him wouldn't believe  _ that  _ either. 

"Here it all is!!"

"...You actually kept it all."

"Yep! Why would I like to you about something like that?"

Six's gaze remained on the chest, even as he fakes disinterest. "...Hoarder."

"Says the guy who gave it all to me!"

"...I have no idea what I was thinking, honestly."

"Doesn't matter, it was cute."

The glare didn't let up until Siete actually opened the damn thing up. Perked ears betrayed Six first- not like Siete was going to comment on it or anything. 

"This was one of the first ones-"

"Wait- did you-"

"Preserve it? Yeah. Nio helped me. She knows how to press flowers apparently. Wouldn't shut up about all this courting business- although I thought she was putting me on trial, not talking about. Us."

Six had to restrain his small chuckles- but the small pendant the dried primrose now rested in was remarkably cute… 

Siete was  _ nothing  _ if not sentimental. 

"Here. Take it."

"Hm?"

"I never gave you much in return for all these things- take it."

At that moment, Six had a thousand things on the tip of his tongue, fighting to be voiced.

But there was never enough time for him to say it all. 

_ You gave me all that I have asked for and more. _

_ I cannot live without you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped Y'all liked it!!!! I really loved writing this one!
> 
> Please feel free to drop a kudo or a comment! It makes everything I post feel that much more special!
> 
> You can also hit me up on a href="https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep"> Twitter If you wanna chat!


End file.
